


Katara's Better Than You And She's Not Afraid To Tell You.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: Avatar The Last Airbender youtuber AU [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Media AU, Multi, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Toph’s finger dirt @officialtoph✓god straight boys are funny as hell,,, like yall share one brain cell collectively?Likes: 23,982 Retweets: 8,993





	Katara's Better Than You And She's Not Afraid To Tell You.

**Author's Note:**

> eh good enough

awfullyawful:  
the blue spirit has been putting out videos for a year today, catch me tearing up in this dennys parkinglot.

Notes: 21 #i still dont know who he is #but ill never not watch his videos #the least controversial youtuber dare i say #get it bc ive never heard him speak haha #yt #blue spirit #awfully chatty 

 

dish:  
one day there will be a video where spirit messes up and accidentally stabs himself,,, and that day isnt today. Thankfully, keep spinning those swords boy, keep,,fuckiign,,, spining em 

Notes: 2 #i just trust him to not hurt himself #even tho its probably happened before and he edited it out #i wish hed update more #i miss him #this fandom is so small #dishing it 

 

faralpepsi:

how long do u think it takes to film one of spirits videos? like sometimes they start in the morning and the sun setting soon after it feels? Or do i just have a bad grasp on time because i def have that too. 

Notes: 23 #get some rest tall child!!!! 

armcell:  
I’d imagine it would take a while, they’re not videos filmed on a shitty laptop camera anymore. His latest tweets said as much. (which isn't saying much, he tweets as much as a grandpa) he’d probably have to take breaks too, that stuff is a stain on your body as cool as it looks. Not to mention the stupid mask he wears! That shit would be hard to breathe in, Jesus. 

Notes: 26 #ive only done some research on this topic #im doing more dw #the blue spirit #twin swords #reblog 

 

dianasgay:  
i think its wild how much gaang and blue spirit group? Overlap, like nothing in common my dudes, but its there staring me in the face every tiem i want to look at my babbys

Notes: 1,212 #like noah fence but its the truth #i also like love u guys tho?? #like theyre really not popular #he? #ill stick to they #until i know the truth #gaang #nothing but support for my sibs in masks? 

 

armcells: 

love u too diana bby 

Notes: 1,123 #ive been following u for a long time #not even in the gaang fandom #nothing but support for my sibs in the gaang 

 

Retweeted by @aangshere✓  
Blue spirit suggestions @loltony 

The blue spirit is; Aang from the gaang. 

Likes: 213 Retweets: 10

 

Blue spirit suggestions @loltony 

The blue spirit is; YOU. 

Likes: 6,423 Retweets: 2,321 

 

Blue spirit suggestions @loltony

the blue spirit suggestions is a joke guys, it was a two tweet time, stop messaging me. this fandom aint big enough for the amount of salt i get. 

Likes: 32 Retweets: 3 

 

1-800-are-you-napping @shutupstraightie 

all the dudebros in the comments on spirits video fcking crack me up,,, like ya he could be straight but have u ever seen a straight guy handle swords that well. 

Likes: 1,534 Reblogs: 21 

 

Ninjas not nanas @jeanpants  
Replying to @shutupstraightie 

hi i hate this tweet,,, 

Likes: 32 Retweets: 

GAY IN SP-ACE @aceofspades  
Replying to @shutupstraightie 

im,,,,, 

Likes: 2 Retweets: 1 

Burgers? @bobsss  
Replying to @shutupstraightie 

i mean he right,,, doesnt mean he gotta say it. 

Likes: 25 Retweets: 10 

 

More replies to @shutupstraightie… 

 

Lemons ‘n’ limabeans @lemonscom  
BITCH spirit just got to 1,000 subs that bitch is tiny but i luv them!!!! 

Likes: 10 Retweets: 2 

 

Limes ‘n’ lemonbeans @limesca  
Replying to @lemonscom 

BABBBYYY 

Likes: 2 Retweet: 1

 

Blue spirit @bluespirit 

New video up later this week. 

Likes: 213 Retweets: 12 

 

armcells @armiecells  
Replying to @bluespirit 

FUCK ME UPPP

Likes: 60 Retweets: 3 

 

More replies to @bluespirit… 

 

 

leggssss 

hey yall is this blood? 

 

[image] 

 

 

ladyimready 

Image description: a person of a masculine, medium build, a blue demon mask covering face with their hands spread apart, the left one with a bandage wrapped around it with blood seeping out of it lightly, they’re wearing all black. 

 

armcells 

FUCK IT IS BLOOD, DUDE WHAT THE FUCK 

Notes: 69 #that little shit #that would hurt #i wonder how it happened #blue spirit #yt #image description 

 

onelessleg 

DUMBASS 

Notes: 70 #someone didnt do a smart

 

 

Toph’s finger dirt @officialtoph✓

god straight boys are funny as hell,,, like yall share one brain cell collectively? 

Likes: 23,982 Retweets: 8,993 

 

toph my wife @lina18  
Replying to @officialtoph 

fuck,,, a woman after my own heart. 

Likes: 32 Retweets: 12 

 

Diana’s still a homo @dianasgay  
Replying to @officialtoph 

what did sokka do NOW 

Likes: 321 Retweets: 127 

 

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓  
Replying to @officialtoph 

i,, havent?? done? anything? today? 

Likes: 12,478 Retweets: 785 

Toph’s finger dirt @officialtoph✓  
Replying to @officialsokka

not everythings about you, bitch. 

Likes: 4,464 Retweets: 342

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓  
Replying to @officialtoph 

who else do you talk even talk to? 

Likes: 1,353 Retweets: 239 

 

Toph’s finger dirt @officialtoph✓ 

Anyway, some guy was trying to get me to send nudes on ista, let me mfing tell you; funny as shit 

Likes: 4,235 Retweets: 234 

 

 

Water girl @katara✓ 

Why is my boyfriend so stupid. 

 

Likes: 21,353 Retweets: 12,593 

 

Toph’s finger dirt @officialtoph✓  
Replying to @katara 

@aangshere

Likes: 23,235 Retweets: 3,234 

Water girl @katara✓  
Replying to @officialtoph

snitch 

Likes: 12, 434 Retweets: 385 

 

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓  
Replying to @katara @officialtoph

I think you spelled bitch wrong. 

Likes: 3,342 Retweets: 234 

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓  
Replying to @katara @officialtoph 

jk love you tophy 

Likes: 12,352 Retweets: 697 

 

Flying boy @aangshere✓  
Replying to @officialtoph @katara 

Oh 

Likes: 14,697 Retweets: 4,578

 

Toph’s finger dirt @officialtoph✓ 

“Oh” 

Likes: 16,353 Retweets: 947

 

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓ 

NEW VIDEO SOON! Sneak peek: I don’t have allergies this time

Likes: 25,000 Retweets: 13,867 

 

backflipsfortea

“Oh” 

Notes: 155 #gaang #aang is my spirit animal #sorry to all my followers who follow me for other shit #but this is the only thing im going to be posting about

 

Water girl @katara✓ 

For those of you who are wondering what aang did this thread is for you. 

Likes: 6,286 Retweets: 398 

 

Toph’s finger dirt @officialtoph✓  
Replying to @katara 

he sucks 

Likes: 2,149 Retweets: 475 

 

Water girl @katara✓ 

I’m assuming most of you have watched Aangs recent video- where he fell of our roof yet again. With not such a steady landing. Part 1 

Likes: 1,296 Retweets: 465 

Water girl @katara✓  
We’ve spent the last two hours in the ER cause someone didn’t think wrist pain was a big deal. Part 2 

Likes: 1,385 Retweets: 89 

 

Water girl @katara✓ 

\--he’s fine. Well now anyway, its a minor fracture but still i’m dating an idiot. part 3 

Likes: 4,535 Retweets: 345 

Water girl @katara✓ 

The “oh” tweet was him finding out it was a little more than “a little pain” they have him on pain meds now. And for those of you who are worried; appa is with toph and sokka at the house still. Part 4

Likes: 12,433 Retweets: 10,234

 

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓  
Replying to @katara 

The “oh” tweet just got A LOT better. 

Likes: 3,285 Retweets: 845 

Water girl @katara✓  
Replying to @officialsokka

…

Likes: 6,354 Retweets: 584

 

mama:

i KNEW aang got hurt when he fell @magnusbeanie I KNEW IT 

Notes: 32,353 #my own lover #i knew i was right #this is why you shouldnt question me #gaang #mama bearing 

 

tnt: 

HOW did aang not know he hurt himself badly enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. That shit hurt. 

Notes: 2,343 #hurts big time #aang #katara how do you deal with him #is your love that powerful? #i need a love like that #gaang #blowing up 

 

1-800-are-you-slapping: 

I’d like to start a petition to get aang a brain, it doesn’t have to be a good one just a little better than the one he has now. 

Notes: 343 #hes very smart #like dont get me wrong #he could just think more when sokka eggs him on #same with toph #he needs a better thinker when it comes to challenges #gaang 

 

number1aangstan:

Sokka is mean to aang sometimes :( which kinda makes it harder to like sokka 

Notes: 104 #no offence #it just feels like too much sometimes 

leeann: 

i think its more of a brotherly thing? i’m sure he was probably more worried than any of us, he lives with the guy and has known him since they were young teenagers. 

Notes: 105 #i get what youre saying but sokkas not a bad person #ud think hed have to care at this point #even if they got off on the wrong foot at first #gaang 

 

dianasgay: 

Another day of loving sokka; worth every second 

Notes: 321 #i cri #will i ever not love him? #probably not #ill be an old woman on my deathbed and ill still love him 

armcell: 

found out that in spirits recent video he was bleeding, which isn’t great? It's gotta happen quite a bit tho guys, i wouldn't be too worried he knows what hes doing. 

Notes: 32 

 

dianasgay: 

now lets get serious, i know i dont normally do this--but here me out… why is there always so much controversial stuff around sokka? Like he’s hasn’t really done anything bad, even the whole gay thing, it was misunderstanding-- and mostly toph’s fault, not shifting blame or anything but she could’ve worded it better. Why are y’all always trying to make him come off as the big bad guy? He’s a goof, let him goof off with Aang, let him be a person? 

Notes: 1,343 #diana shut up #gaang #theyve all done questionable things #u guys just seem really stuck on him tho #sokka #toph 

katara stan:

HEY katara is SO good dont forget about her 

Notes: 11,153 

 

luckyducky: 

A compiled list of why Katara could kick all our asses and we’d all collectively thank her. 

• she took years of mix martial arts and ballet 

• more than 10 years to be exact 

• has thrown down with her older brother many times and won (it was fake) 

• can hold her own sparing with Aang (that boy is just too fast, gravity doesn’t work on him) 

• SHE CAN FLIP YOU ON YOU ASS AND MAKE IT LOOK MAJESTIC 

• yes im a little straight for her but thats besides the point 

• her hair is always in perfect condition (shes master how to keep her hair perfect, but we all know shes a witch) 

• ABS 

• TALL 

• girl can wear heels better than anyone ive ever met 

• she flipped sokka that one time and she said sorry like she wasn’t planning on doing that? 

• her picking up aang and acting like it was easy peasy and she could do it in her sleep (not fair) 

• shes like secretly chaotic that makes her too power 

• tall (once again because im bitter that i a cis man am shorter than her) 

• she punched that dude that one time at a youtube function for bad mouthing toph and i was weeping 

• her crazy ass couple yoga she does with aang and how shes mostly the “guy” in the poses makes me lose it 

• aang isnt allowed to grow taller (hes like 19 but let me live) 

• he can’t grow more can he? 

• she knocked a dude out “accidentally” with her water bottle that one time and i havent been able to trust the same since. 

• her HAIR IS ON POINT AND SHE WILL KICK YOUR ASS WELL LOOKING FLAWLESS AND INNOCENT

ok bye i need to go take a nap after that 

Notes: 2,453 #katara #long post 

 

katararights: 

This post feels more like how to not trust katara anymore 

Notes: 2454 #dont get me wrong IM very into it 

 

dnddamn: 

THIS POST IS SO CHAOTIC,,,, MIKA HOW ARE YOU STILL FUNCTIONING AFTER THAT,,, ITS PAST YOUR NAP TIME ALREADY 

Notes: 2455 #gaang #katara 

 

 

__________________________________________________

Toph’s toe dirt transcribed (enjoy)  
date: 19/3/25. EPISODE NAME: Toph’s special rock 

 

“---I was walking around our yard this week--no I didn’t step in any more of Appa’s shit. I fucking stepped on a rock? It didn’t feel good, but I picked it up anyway, because what else would I do?” 

Pause, the sound of heavy breathing. The sound of held in laughter. 

“And I thought I haven’t been a little shit for a while. So I put it under Sokka’s pillow-- not my best idea I must say, but he’ll know it was me. And that’s all I really need. Because that little bitch put a rock in my backyard and I know it was him.” 

“He’s not caught up on my podcast I know because he’s still listening to the one from November. So I’m changing the name of my podcast to; fucking with Sokka.” 

“I don’t think Apple will let me, but since when have I cared what those fuckwads want-- I mean thanks for hosting my podcast-- I know they’re listening. They’re always listening…” 

“--Kia from the UK asked where do I find dirt in London---” 

 

__________________________________

 

ladybee: 

Reblog this if you want Aang to make a speedy recovery! 

Notes: 143,647 

 

dailypicsofaang: 

[image] 

Posted to Katara’s Instagram 19/3/25 from the hospital waiting room.  
Notes: 439

letmetellyou: 

 

A picture of a young man with a shaved head an arrow tattoo on his head leading into his an orange t-shirt, a dark coloured handheld in his. Seated in a waiting room. His back is turned to the camera. 

Notes: 440

**Author's Note:**

> another partttt (im gonna work on an actual chaptered thing soon) (i got plans hunny) 
> 
> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are my LIFEBLOOD AND I LOVE YOU  
> (i dont know what that was, it was too aggressive.) 
> 
> update: i just noticed its almost like 3 AM 
> 
> tumblr:granswag (i made a post about these fics it would be cool if yall could share it!)  
>  
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit (ive been signing off on these things for like 2 years yet i always press _ first) (jeez shut up me)


End file.
